It's a Long Way From France to Algeria
by rampak
Summary: Now that everything has settled down, it's time for a captain to know her men better. Maya is no longer a broken bird and no longer burdened by anything. She is analyzing options that are available and is being more open minded.
1. Chapter 1

You know him really well nee-chan.

Waa- of course, we have been friends for nearly three years.

But nee-chan why did Kurei Senpai join Jyuken, Prior to Touchigoro incident, I had enever seen him practiced with us? Moreover, he isn't in the old photo, Kasuga Senpai took the pictur that's why he isn't in it. But why Kurei Senpai isn't in it?

Hmm let's see

I bet this is what happened, Kurei Senpai was being bullied by a group of naughty boys who forced him to give his pocket money, but suddenly you showed up and beat the hell out of them. Kurei senpai was so impressed that he decided to join you.

It's a scene straight out of a novel, but why I was the hero and Kurei was the boy in distress? Anyway, one day Kurei-kun came to our base and asked whether he could Jyuken or not. Because he was obviously more skilled than the others, i appointed him as my second in command. He is kind, trustworthy, caring .Moreover i saw that despite of his small stature, he is blessed with abilities to lead and motivate others.

Hmm. Aya smiles, Thanks onee chan, i believe in your judgement.

Believe in my judgement? What was that all about? Oh well

Grr, why are you so worked up onee chan? You will be going with Kurei senpai. If that Kurei has the nerve to come late ... Relax sis, he must be in his way here. If we miss the flight , the next one will be tonight and it means less time . "Eh captain, are you waiting for kurei san?" said Bob Yeas we are, well he has been all the whole time, whoa, the girls were surprised.

"You two becareful alright" said Aya

"Captain , about the" Kurei halted,

" How dare he" Maya grumbled

"Nevermind" Said Kurei to himself


	2. Chapter 2

What are you holding captain? Oh this only an old picture that dates back to my first year, my brother is still alive back then . Hmm I notice that Kasuga in the picture, oh He took this picture. Hmm Creme de la creme, what did you say? Ah nothing captain, I am going to take a nap wake me up when we arrive in Airport. To think that it's my first time in years talking to her in her true form, have I made the wrong decision? Hmm He didn't show up , oh ok there is no reason not to be happy.

In the station, I can't believe you forgot to wake me up , and I had 15 minutes from the airport to this station because you hold the money. Yahh Iam sorry Kurei-kun I was busy talking in the phone to notice you weren't there. Ok' it's a deal, Bye masataka , Captain you have done the negotiation, but am your vice captain you ought to consult me first. Oh I hate the guy who drew like this.

I am going to by tickets, don't forget to buy two tickets.

Mitsuomi what are you doing here? You didn't go with your girlfriend? No pop, I had already had a plan with Bunshici, you still hang around with that guy, yeah what's wrong with that? Mitsuomi , your friend is good for nothing man who works as delivery man at his parent's rice shop. I mean does He even have a plan for the future. Come on dad He is a cool guy.

Ok back to the first topic , then who went with Maya, her sister or Masataka? It's her vice captain , Kurei. What you let her go with him , are you nuts? You know that They have been friends for years , olaren't you afraid that something might happen, I mean it's one week trip. Relax dad, she loves me? Look at me Mitsuomi! I am a small homely old man but every month there is always a young woman who confesses her love to me . You worry too much old man I spent my youth building this empire after the world war II for my children. After the war our family lost income from land taxes, we were almost bankrupt , did you knew that young man?

Two tickets please, that would be 6 Rubel . 6 rubel? You sure you didn't miscount . no , that your lovely son of yours got a minor discount, judging from his size and your age He must be under 5 year old, how old is he ? He is 4 year old. Yeah 4

Isn't he adorable, I bet you might have thoght there had been more important things , but you suddeny turned around and noticed him there and your life would never be the same again. Life is now more wonderful. Travelling together will strengthen the bond between you two.

Hi lady, i beg your... Kurei kun how many times I have told you to be polite to older people. Sorry about that, He gets worked up everytime one treats him like the child he is. Oh I completely understand, they all want to grow up fast.

Captain are you out of your mind? Relax Kurei kun I have just saved us 2 rubels, now we have more money to spend. Lalala. At a moment like this I realize that she is still a young girl, I am sure g

Lad that She is in a good mood, if not brrr I don't want to think about it.

The cart sure is pretty, none of us is going to have trouble sleeping tonight Maya stretches her arms. Ah, I want to wash my face i first Said Kurei. Tok tok , i'll open it. Excuse me, I am here to deliver lunches, oh thank you, oh yeah would you like a kid meal for the little guy, how did you know that... oh we have an interconnected system, It's all to serve our costumers better. Ok thanks.

Kurei –kun lunch time, what a kid meal and it even has flag, nice captain, you are going to far, sorry it turned out that the have a sophisticated data management, you know wired to the internet. I can die of malnutrition captain, wait till you see the blanket, yaiks it has an animal motif on it. Hahaha Maya laughed.

The next morning

Nothing is better than a good breakfast to start your day. Oh crap it's full,. Look captain there is an empty table. Ginger bread and chocolate mousse, excuse me can I sit here? Asked an old lady Sure said Maya. Thanks what a lovely family, oh i forgot to introduce myself, my name is Mrs Doublefire, I am marriage counselor,what's your name? My name is Maya, and what's the name of this little gentleman, grr, Kurei remained silent' I am sorry he is alittle bit sensitive about that, oh I understand completely, Kurei apologize to this old lady and introduce yourself properly. I am sorry Maam, my name is Shinichiro Kurei, nice to meet you.

So there are only two of you, yes just two of us. Oh no you must be of those young girl who knew how to have fun , oh yeah it's cliche, for the first time in you were free from your controlling family members, took on joy riding and the next thing you knew, you ended up with this little man. Ah but you know this one is special, He is a part of your life forever. Mrs Shinichiro

Pardon but my, You know how hard life can be? And you are still wearing a stupid cap, it shows how irresponsible you are, i must tell you what to do, you must juggle family and school, that's why you have to keep going to college it's the key.

Haha Kurei laughed real hard, "Kurei shut up" said Maya. No no not in the face, oh my you... now he is only joking, tell her Kurei, that part is true but she can be verbally abusive sometimes,. Mrs Shiniciro , how could you, he is the best thing in your life . For the last time my n.. oh it's no use The key is you have to know your real feeling and don't be afraid to say how much you love him, and you have to spend more time together to know him better and the more you know this little man...

Maya had been lectured by Mrs. Doublefire for one hour while kurei was enjoying an endless flow of chocolate mousse. Nyam delicious Kurei commented, hmm can you advise to eat more brocolli and eggplant ueek. For one Kurei had to listen to Mrs. Doublefire and eat an endless flow of brocolli and eggplant. her expression, could be read "now we are even".

That night

"After Mrs. Doublefire's boring lecture, I did learn something, I have just realized that I never Kurei well, I call him by his family name and He always adresses me as captain or chief. "Maya mused .

"She looks happy, now's my chance." Captain would you take a look at this? Oh it's the club next year budget. Hmm aha. One and a half hour later, all done . That's fast . I had been doing my own calculations all this time, but it all thanks to your detailed budgetary planning. Thanks Kurei, I knew I could count on you.

I've got the inkling that i have been used says Kurei to himself. "Oh Captain one more thing that I have to discuss with you " good night Kurei-kun and oh just call me Maya ok. Dang Kurei grumbled

i


	3. Chapter 3

Captain, I have something to ask, Kurei's voice broke the silence. Her trusted second in command approached her in the Balcony. I 'm all ears said Maya. About the assault on Souhaku's base why did you give us order no to enter the base, after assesing the data, I arrived at the conclusion that if you had allowed us to help You wouldn't have had to run out of Reiki. If yu had team upp with Masataka, You could have easily overcome the steel guy.

It's because I worried about the safety of my team, Those guys were powerful you all could have get yourself killed. So why didn't just communicate with us, does it means that you distrusted us, your own men? How long had we trained under your instruction. Somehow Captain, i 'm not buying that, there was another reason. "Yeah you are right, Mitsuomi had left his men outside, so...".

I should have known it earlier, to you we are nothing but pawns that you use for personal gains. And you dare to call yoursel the captain? Kurei that's not what i mean. You would be surprised to how much we care about you. Especially me who has been your vice captain for years

I will cath a TNT for you, i will jump off a rooftop for you, but you won't do same. Even if you do it , you are doing it for them and not for us. And by the end of the day you will ask yoursef who's Bob, who's Kasuga, who's Souchiro, who's Aya, and who's Kurei. In fact by the end of day you don't know about will say to yourself "who am I", because you do everything for that big brother of yours, everything he says you'll do if he asks you to jump off cliff you'll do it. For god sake He has been dead for three years. Will it kill you to have a mind of your own? To think whan you want and judge what's good and bad for you?

You prefer to talk with Masataka Instead of me because he is the brother of that guy right? Kurei.. it's not like that

You are our captain, we depend on your clear judgement if can't do it we will all crumble and die because we are more than just an organization we are a family. You took us under your wing, you can't ditch us and ignore us, don't youu realize that you can no longer be the fragile, dependent gorl that is in the picture.

Kurei suddenly grabbed the picture and throwed it to the floor. It brooke into pieces. How dare you, Maya grabbed Kurei's neck, and chooked him. Ackk Kurei almost couldn't breathe, I did that captain, because every so often i found you staring into blank space with a forlorn expression, there are so many things you can do out there Captain so many things. How old are you captain? Probaly the same age with me. 40 and 60 years from now you will be doing the same thing. I am doing this because " watashi wa senchoo ga totemo daisuki. Maya was stupefied and became motionless . she then hugged him and apologized " as your captain and a person I am sorry Kurei".

On their way home

I apologize for almost killing you Kurei, don't worry captain it only took 15 stitches. We were lucky that the hospital believed that you fell off in the bathtub , otherwise we will be in a big trouble. You will captain. I won't. Haha very funny Kurei-kun. I am sorry for the emotional outburst last night. I understand, I have been yyou know... So you are going to keep the picture.. it has irreplacably meaning to me, but this picture will no longer be the only one, it's only one of many pictures.

Oh yeah Kurei-kun, You are a nice guy, you care about others' well-being. Thanks captain Kurei replied

At the headquarter

Welcome back Onee-chan, Kurei Senpai. Where is your cap neechan , i lost the stupid cap intentionally. But iwas your favorite cap, it gave me a horrible experience.. Oh gather everyone tomorrow we will have aphoto session.

Kasuga-kun, what are you doing ? im taking the shoot, you are a part of us, you have to be in the picture . the camera has an aotomatic feature.

Click


	4. Chapter 4

The reasons

Are you alright buddy? yeah i guess, ijust i didn't get it why she kissed me and pretended that she liked me all this time bob?. I dunno..you wouldn't know this pain inside of me. Hey if would make feel better, i believe one day that girl will feel the same pain.

You said that just to cheer me up. No buddy if i wanted to cheer you up, i would have asked Kagesada to lend you one of his girls. Souchiro smiled, hey now that's souchiro i knew. Hahaha, don't say that you believe in karma Bob.

No, nowdays it's normal to break up with someone when you feel he or she is not the right person for you,but one thind that is sacred that you don't betray the trust of people that love you and a make a fool of them. People will find it hard to trust you, once you did.

The big guy is right, trust it the sacred word . Kasuga senpai what are you doing here, just checking out on you guys. We are going to pass the leadership to next generation which is you guys. Really Kasuga, you know what trust really mean? Yep said kasuga, c'mon you have 4 girlfriends and 25 groupies Bob laughed. I always tell a girl what i really want and the relationship is not exclusive she will only be one of my girlfriends. That way there will be no hard feelings and they won't feel betrayed.

It's good to see that you are back on your feet again Souchiro, you must stay strong . On to serious matters,. You and bob have to take care of each other. Remember if one of you shall loose direction , the other one's job is to guide him bak to the right path, be patient of each other never abandon yor comrades. The future of the organization lies in your hand.

We never knew that it meant so much to you. I was never one of them you know, the reason why i stayed on Jyuken was because being associated with the organization really helped me alot to get girlfriends. Nevertheless i was one of the founder, that's why it meant so much to me.

Meanwhile

Hatchii, why i keep sneezing, i should have known that is a bad idea to go on a touring in rainy season. Ting tong who could it be? Alright iam coming. When she opens the door she sees a familiar figure standing in front of her. Her own deputy Kurei , lies beside him is the stick he used to ring and is carrying a big bowl.

Hi chief i heard you had a flu, so i brought you a hot chicken soup that i made myself. "Kurei somewhat absurd because the size of the pot is almost the half of his body , it triggers something in me". Come on in Kurei, let me help you with the soup. " It's very heavy and hot.

It looks very delicious kurei Hatchii, you haven't eaten haven't you actually there is no way i can finish this all by myself you got to help me. I'll go prepare it. 'seeing kurei with that bowl makes... wants to laugh real hard because he looks exactly like a LEPRAUCHAUNE, haha ha it's very funny.

Why i am hearing laughter? Captain are you okay? You should have taken a look at yourself in the mirror Kurei you look like a lepraucchaune, haha ha . Very funny chief.

In the dining room

You know what Kurei, if you put on green hat and a green clothes people would really believe that you are a leprauchaune haha i can't stop laughing. I should have brought you xanax . By the way chief where did you park your new motor?

Oh i didn't buy one. I assumed that... so you took your brother's . No.. i didn't kurei.i don't get it chief why you don't own a motor. You are right Kurei no i wonder why i don't ride my own motor. Hey i am cured laughter is the best medicine.

Later

Kurei while you are still here i wan't to talk about the organization , I hope you will stay in the organization as my vice captain. I want to know the answer now. I realized that while i am good at fighting, i have always neglected my organizational sill. So i will really need your help.

Of course i will accept that offer chief, it's an honour. Thanks Kurei, after i had been releasedfrom hospital, i was surprised by how different our organization was , It was a cohesive unit and act as a team. We did it for you chief, don't lie to me Kurei. It was because of your leadership. I said to myself if Kurei could do that, why couldn't i.

You made us a team chief, what i did was remind them of it. I was a bad leader kurei, i only cared about myself, i was preoccupied with my own interests , I could n't care less about our organization and our team. What are you saying that you don't carea about us.

That's not the point andit was in the pass. So were just using us chief? How could, hehei Kurei, by the way i haven't told Kagesada this good news. Don't try to change the subject chief, it's okay when you did it earlier , it was different you were making fun of me, but you are now yelling at me...

Hey it's already 17:00, i had better get going now, wait Kurei let me give you a lift . on what? You already forgot that there is a motor brother's motor. Are you sure it can still run? Of course Kurei? And the gas? It was full and it is. Just le me pull it out of on Kurei, On the road

What's wrong Kurei don't tell me that you are ashamed that a girl gave you a lift, it's not that chief.

At kurei's house

Phew that was fast, Of course it was chief, you went 120 , this will be this motor last journey, see you again kurei. Take care chief.

At a local bar

Kurei what a coincidence to meet you here. He y bunshichi fancy meeting you here.

After a copius bottles of beer, Bunshici and Kurei are drunk and start to loosen up

So tell me, what's your angle Kurei? What do you mean? A guy like you willing to take a second place? The classic reasons ? come on what's it? Kurei, is it For protection from bullies or because of llooove haha? You are alomst correct Bunshichi.

What's your angle then Bunshichi? Mine? You are stronger than that guy, many are fooled into thinking that it's because you hate violence so much, but i believe you have an ulterior motive. Kurei, you have no damn idea how hard it is to be a poor guy, you have to work hard 8 hours a day, but there are people who has everything , get all they want just by lifting a finger while i have to carry sack of rice just to earn a little money.

Are you planning to be a smoocher? Yeah what's wrong about that. But don't get me wrong, that guy is my friend. You think i am going to steal his money don't you, how dare you . The Tawaras is a honest hardworking family. I mean him no harm, i love that guy. It's nothing personal , i blame it on the injustice.

I'll let you in on something oh pint sized friend of mine. I never care about his true warrior crap. I could beat the guy into a bllody pulp, i could have easily defeated him in the tournament but why ididn't do that? As i said before, he is my best friend andIt's a long term investment, for that you have to sacrifice your short term interest. That's a part of reason you often avoid fighting, Bunshichi?. I see no point why the heck i have to injure myself, the other part is because i am a pacifist by the heart. That 's why put an effort to bring him back together with your friend, why you think i did that?

You and i are basically the same Bunshici, indeed we are mr Alien.


	5. Chapter 5

Speed Up, Slow Down

I'ts a great honour chief but haveto decline your kind offer. Eh what, but- but Kurei kun without you how can i run t e organization? I am not good at organizing people. You will be fine chief , i have known you for years, you have it in you to be a succesful leader.

No,no you got to bekidding , before you took over my position our organization was under a serious mismanagement, you accomplished what icouldn't do for years. I only finished what you have begun. You built a very strong foundation .

But there is something that prevent you from finishing the building. Eh and what's that. Don't be mad chief , the duty of a leader is to lead and guide an organization, that's why he or she has to spend enourmous on it , when a leader is distracted and no longer care about his0her organization, there will only be disaster.

At least tell me your reason, is there something made you uncomfortable, , It's has nothing to do with that chief. It just i don't want to be in your shadow forever , I don't want to depend on someoneto be happy and get what i want.

... Fine good luck kurei.

Sorry for making you wait honey, hop on ,, i have a surprise, oh i love surprise what's it tadaa oh the new motor model. It looks cool but sorry i won't throw away this baby for that. Who said that this is for you? This motor is mine.

So, off we go then. Honey, the last one to arrive is loser, hey Maya wait up. Ok he is far behind me, this is what i like about riding, fresh air, feeling the wind breeze on your skin. ... nothing is blocking my view, i am in full control, i can spped up slow down and go whereever i want to go to.

Later

Yay, i won, i am a better rider than you are. What's wrong with you? Sorry? I junt want to have a race with you babe. I am not talking aboout the race, it's about motor. Why you ride you own? Because i like riding a motor. I like the freedom. Come on ..

To be continued


End file.
